Frost Bite Chris' story
by ChristinaEmmy
Summary: Frost bite, but with Chris and Emmett. Basically a sequel to my other story. Has a lot of explicit language and content, so BEWARE! Mostly just a practice, I guess. Read and Review everyone! :D PLEASE NOTE; THIS IS THE SECOND STORY, PLEASE READ THROUGH THE EYES OF ANOTHER BEFORE READING THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Least Expected/ Chris' story

Frost Bite, storms version

Chapter one,

I do not own the original story, I only own Christina and Emmett, the rest belong to R.M.

Enjoy, I guess. -C.E.

Today was an important day. Rose and I, along with our gorgouse mentors, are finally going to take our quallifiers. Quallifiers are tests that all dhampirs are supposed to take their junior year. Rose, unfortunately, was 'away' and was unable to attend. I, on the other hand, am a moroi, and being one, it is HIGHlY unheard of for a moroi to take an interest in such things such as learning how to become a guardian. Emmett, my sexy mentor, was kind enough to talk the guardian that we are going to see, to let me come along and take the test as well. The quallifier is a test that is either pass or fail, it's not something that can be studied for. If you don't pass, you don't become a guardian. High-up guardians visit novices during junior year and meet individually to discuss student commitment to becoming guardians. I'm not quite sure what it is exacly that they ask, but rumors do have a tendency to trickle down through the years. But I will admit, I am a little nervous. Moroi, are what the guardians protect. Centuries ago, Moroi once fought beside the Dhampirs in order to defeat the Strigoi, but unfortunately, now a days that no longer happens, so my carreer choice is kind of frowned upon by the other Moroi, especially the royals. I'm not too worried about their oppinions, I just don't want to let Emmett down.

But for the moment, I am standing in the lobby to Lissa's dorm, waiting for Rose to hurry the hell up. She had fallen asleep and only woke up about ten minutes ago. Sadly, she is still moving sluggishly. Lissa, my other best friend, was kindly telling us that she thinks that she is going crazy. Not that she isn't already, I mean have you met her friends?

"I... what did you say?" asks a surprised Rose, while bending over, fixing her boots.

"I said that I think my pills might not be working as well anymore."

Lissa takes pills because she has this really rare magical element that hasn't been heard of in centuries. All Moroi posses an element that they can control, either; earth, air, fire, water. And now there is the mysterious element that only recently popped up; Spirit. It allows the user to do wonderfull and strange things. Lissa can use kick ass compulsion and heal things, amazing right? Yeah, we know. I, on the other hand, can only instantly heal myself and Emmett. Yes, I too, have this weird ass element. I am also strong in compulsion (basically it's mind control), and I can see the future, only not really all that clearly. I can also control all the other elements, and God only knows what else there is that I can do... I'm still figuring it out.

Unfortunately, Spirit causes the user(s) to go completely insane. That's always fun, right? Yeah, I think so too. Because I haven't shown many 'signs' of madness, I don't have to take any antidepressant pills. I just have to see a psychiatryst... Yay. Also, Rose and Lissa are bound. How? You ask. Two years ago, there was a car crash. Rose, Lissa, her mom, dad, and brother were all in it. Everyone died but Lissa. Even Rose. Terrified, Lissa's Spirit burst forth, allowing her to bring Rose back from the dead. Cool, huh? Now Rose can 'sense' Lissa. Emmett and I also have a bond. But Emmett wasn't killed in a car accedent. No, he was murdered by Strigoi. Thankfully, because of my fucked up magical talents, I was able to save him and burn the Strigoi. But unlike Rose and Lissa's bond, ours is two-way. Not only can he hear me, but I can hear him.

Helps a lot when I want to cheat on a test. Not that I would do that of course.

"What does that mean?" Rose asks quietly, looking around to make sure that nobody was listening, as Moroi hurried past to go to dinner.

"Have you started..." she trails off. When the Spirit got to be too much for Lissa, she started cutting herself, the main reason she takes pills.

Lissa shakes her head. "No... I feel _closer _to the magic, but I still can't use it. Mostly, what I am noticing lately is a little of the other stuff, you know... I'm getting more depressed now and then. Nothing even _close_ to what it used to be,'' she added hastily, seeing Roses horrified face. "It's just there's a little more than there was."

"What about the other things you used to get? Anxiety? Delusional thinking?"

Lissa laughs. "You sound like you've been reading psychiatry textbooks."

Never mind the fact that I have seen her reading those damn books. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Rose Hathaway can _read_? I'm just as surprised as you are.

"I'm just worried about you. If you think the pills aren't working, we need to tell someone."

"No,no," Lissa says hastily. "I'm fine, really. They're still working... just not quite as much. I don't think we should panic yet. Especially you-not today, at least.''

Obviously her subject change worked because Rose jumped up, ran a hand through her hair, and quickly checked Lissa through the bond.

I opened my 'sight' and watched as a bright gold light flashed between them. Rose frowned, not liking something that she found, and suddenly a black... shadow? flew into her aura. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You okay?" Lissa asks, frowning. "You look nausious all of a sudden."

"Just... nervous for the test.'' Rose, obviously lies. Or maybe it was just obvious to me. "I'm fine."

"Rose." I say, speaking up for the first time.

She jumps but looks at me blankly.

"We need to go. We're already five minutes late."

"Damn it,'' she swears. She quickly hugs Lissa. ''See you later!"

"Good luck!" Lissa says.

She grabs my arm, before I can leave and looks at me expectantly. "Keep her out of trouble, okay Chris?''

I smile and nod as she hugs me tightly. "Good luck. And be carefull.''

I laugh as I run out the door and after Rose. Because her legs are so much shorter than mine, I am able to catch up to her quickly.

"I'm worried about her." she says to me.

"I know. Me, too.''

She slows and looks up at me. "Chris... what about you? Are you okay?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Roses. I can take care of myself."

"I know. You're my best friend, so I am going to worry. Even if you are the most badass Moroi in history."

I laugh at her. "You can be so silly at times."

She frowns. "But still-"

"I'm fine Rose. I know I can tell you if I'm not. And you'll be the second to know."

"Second?!" she fiegns outrage.

I shrug. "Emmetts always checking my emotional status. I'm sure he'll know before I do."

"It must be annoying. Having someone in your head all of the time."

"No," I say as we walk to the front gate. "It's actually quite... comforting. To know that he's there... that he cares... words can't describe. I like having Emmett in my head."

"And in other areas?" she teases.

"Of course." I say, refusing to blush.

"That's gross."

"Only because you want him."

"Oh, whatever Ivishkov."

I grin at her and soon we are nearly to the guys. Dimitri stood near the front of the car. Dimitri is Roses mentor. He is 6'7 ft with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. His tall, lean build is also muscular.

Emmett, my mentor, stood a little off to the side. He is 6'5 and a half. He also has shoulder length hair, but where Dimitri's is brown and a little wavy, Emmetts is black and curly. He also has the bluest eyes I have ever seen and he is also muscular.

To be perfectly honest, they are both G.O.R.G.O.U.S.E!

"Hello my Lovelies!" I say as we approach.

"Hello." Dimitri says.

Emmett just smiles and walks up and over to us.

"Who else is going?'' Rose asks.

"Just the four of us." Dimitri shrugs.

Rose, looks like she is about to explode, she looks really happy.

"You do realize,'' I say to her. "That Emmett and I are riding with you, right?''

"So? The two of you will just be in the backseat making out the entire time, so it will be like you aren't there."

"Hmm... You are absolutely right."

"Of course I am." she sneers. Until I frog the shit out of her arm.

"How far away is it?" Rose then asks Dimitri, rubbing her arm.

"Five hours."

"Oh."

"Aww." I whine. "Sorry Emmyetta, I guess we won't be able to break any hotel beds."

He just grins as he walks over and pulls me close to him. "Don't worry, Love. We can break yours when we return."

"Eww!" Rose exclaims, covering her ears. "You guys are really gross."

We just laugh at her.

Tired of the cold, we all get in the car. Rose and Dimitri are up front, while Emmett and I cuddle in the backseat.

All was quiet until someone started to speak. Can you guess who it was?

Yepp, Rose.

"Don't they usually come to the academy? I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?"

"Actually, you're just going to a _him_, not a _them_." A light Russian accent laced Dimitri's words. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us a favor, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?"

A momentof silence, then. "Arthur Schoenberg." Emmett says.

"What?" Rose squeaks.

Arthur Schoenberg is kind of a legend in our world. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in living guardian history and was once head of the Guardians Council- a group of people who assigned guardians to Moroi and made decisions for all dhampirs. He had retired and now guards one of the royal families. The Badicas, I think.

"Wasn't... wasn't there anyone else available?" she asks in a small voice.

"You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

"You worry too much Roses." I say. "You'll do great.''

"You'll do fine.'' Dimitri repeats. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

I don't know why that was said, I guess that they do that whole finish each others thoughts thing, that Emmett and I do.

"Thanks coach," Rose teases.

"I'm here to help."

I don't know if anything else was said, because Dimitri turned on shit music, so being the prepared one that I am, I pulled out my Ipod and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up when the car came to a stop, five hours later. Arthur and the family he protected lived in a small town along I-90, not far from Billings. I slid out of the car and onto an inch of snow. It was about noon when we arrive, due to Dimitri's fast driving and the fact that we only stopped twice. I guess that both Rose and Dimitri had liked the ride, due to the fact that both Emmett and I had slept the entire time.

As we were walking up the driveway, Roses foot slipped on the slick ice and Dimitri caught her just before she fell.

"You okay?" he asks, releasing her, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah. Haven't these people ever heard of salt?"

Instantly, both Dimitri and Emmett stiffen. They both became intense and alert. Slowly Dimitri made his way to the front door to inspect it. Rose followed, but Emmett kept me back.

After a moment, Dimitri says, "Rose, go wait in the car."

"But wh-"

"Go.''

Slowly she backed up and got back in the car.

"You, too, Chris."

"What? Why the hell do I have to-"

"Go. Stay with Rose."

I read his eyes, and saw how seriouse he was.

I nod once, and get in the drivers side.

_Good girl._

He whispers in my mind. Then, he and Dimitri enter the house.

Not waiting for Rose, I get out of the car and walk. She huries out and follows me.

"They're going to kill us." she says.

"Yepp." I say, popping the 'P'.

We walked to the right side of the house, in much deeper snow, almost a foot. We were walking in silence when Rose's foot hit something.

"What is it?'' I ask.

"It's... It's a... stake." she says, pulling it out of the ground.

A stake is a guardians most lethal weapon, so they are very valuable. They are capable of killing a Strigoi with a single strike through the heart. They are made when a Moroi from each element infuses their element into the object.

A large patio door led from the back of the house to a wooden deck that probably would have been a lot of fun to hang out on in the summer. Still, it was pretty in winter. But the patio's glass door was broken, enough so that a person could slip through the jagged hole. Slowly, Rose walked up to it.

"Maybe I should go first Rose."  
"No! You're Moroi. You're important. I'll go."

"You're important, too." I say quietly.

''Still. Me first."

She reached the patio and studied the dark glass. I don't know what she was thinking. I was just keeping an eye out for danger.

As I am looking at the surrounding woods, I hear the door open.

Snapping my head back to Rose, I hear her say.

"Stay out there, Chris."

"But I-" Dimitri walks by me, cutting me off.

I don't know what is said between them because Emmett picks me up and takes me back to the car.

"Why can't you ever fucking listen?" He snarls.

"I did. You said to go back to the car. You didn't say not to get back out."

He sighs but doesn't reply.

Rose and Dimitri come back. Dimitri on the phone, while Rose looks as if she is going to puke.

"What?" I ask softly.

She doesn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I, ChristinaEmmy, do not own the original story line, I only own Christina and Emmett. I hope that you ejoy! R & R

-C.E.

Chapter Two

A few hours of waiting later, and a whole SWAT team appeared. Guess now I know who Dimitri called. The waiting was torture. Nobody would say anything and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. Obviously something bad.

When the guardians finally showed up, Dimitri took Rose back into the house. I had to stay in the car with Emmett. But I only had so much patience, and when Emmetts phone rang, distracting him, I made my escape.

I went into the house only to stop short.

"Goddammit, Christina!" Emmett says, walking in behind me and grabbing my wrist, trying to pull me away from the horrible sight before me.

There were bodies, everywhere. Some were tall and slim, indicating that they were once Moroi. The others were the bodies of the guardians. And some... some were children.

The guardians that had arrived looked at me in surprise.

"Guardian Mitchellson," said the only woman of the group. "What is the meaning of this. Two novices, out here fo-"

"I'm not a novice." I say. "I'm Moroi."

"Then why are you-"

"No." Emmett says, "Chris, you don't need to see this." and he tries to pull me behind him.

"Why not?" I ask calmly, my nuetral mask coming over my face.

"Their dead, Chris you don-"

"Everybody dies, Emmett. I've seen death before." I say, my eyes narrowing.

He flinches, knowing I am talking about _his _death. I then pull away from him and inspect the room.

"Chris..." Rose says, quietly.

I ignore her as I inspect the damage. My eyes coming to rest on a tall, built man who lay in the hall.

"I'm guessing that that's Arthur Schoenberg."

"Yeah." Rose whispers.

"Do you think..." I murmer to no one in particular. "That if we got here before they breached the wards that... we could have saved them?" I ask as I look at the lifeless children.

"No." Dimitri says gently. "We would be laying there, too."

"They've been here a while. The bodies."

"How long would you say, Chris?"

"A few days."

"How did they die?"

"Same way a lot of Moroi and Dhampir die. They were murdered by Strigoi.''

''How many Strigoi?''

I didn't answer, I was swept into another vision.

_Bodies lay heaped on the floor, blood everywhere. A message written in blood on a mirror. A basement, with shadowed people tied to chairs. A redheaded boy, lifeless on the ground at my feet, a broken neck. The academy, grieving students and teachers, morning for their dead loved ones. Blood running down the walls of my bedroom, familiar eyes, now ringed with red. Strigoi. Strigoi everywhere._

"Chris?" Rose asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"They left a note on the bathroom mirror... didn't they?"

Everyone freezes.

"How did you know that, Chris?" Dimitri asks.

"Poor, poor Badicas. So few left. One royal family nearly gone. Others to follow." I recite from memory.

"Whe-where did you hear that?" Rose asks, terrified.

"I saw it... in a dream... Remember when we were on the plane back to the academy?''

"...Yes."

"I saw it then, and all these people.''

A moment of silence, then the woman guardian says, "Is that all you... dreamed about?"

"No. It's only going to get worse."

"What do you mean Chris?" Emmett asks, pulling me in for a hug. He burried me in his chest, hiding me from the horrors in the house.

"There's going to be bigger groups. Not just a group of six or seven. Hundreds. This is only the begining.''


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the original story, I only own Christina and Emmett, the rest belong to R.M.

Enjoy, ;P -C.E.

Chapter Three

When we got back to the academy, I jumped out of the car before Dimitri could even stop. I was walking to my room, I wanted to be alone. Not wanting to be near anyone. The horror and shock of seeing the Badicas was still fresh on my mind. I now understood why they hadn't wanted me to see any of it.

I was exhausted and I wanted to do nothing other than fall asleep. Of course that was too much to ask. When I arrived at my room, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I ask, not even looking at the collar ID.

The only answer was ragged breathing.

I immidiately ended the call. For the past few weeks, I had been getting these weird 'prank' calls where nobody would answer, only breathe. It was always the same number, but whenever I tried to call them back, I would get the "We're sorry;" thing from the computer lady.

It was starting to freak me out.

Another thing that has been happening lately is that I get this weird feeling of being watched. Especially at night. It's terrifying.

Trying to ignore the fucked up phone call. I quickly change and get in bed, only to have vivid nightmares.

I woke up extremely late so I was in a rush to get to class. I had missed both first period and my morning training with Emmett. Oh, well.

I had just entered Guardian Stan Alto's room when the tardy 'bell' rang.

"There you are Ivishkov. I was begining to think you forgot about us." he sneers.

"Me? Forget you? Nah, you're too annoying to forget."

Anger fills his face but he only points to an open desk.

I grin, but take the seat. My legs on the desk, my arms behind my head. Only then, do I realize that there are three guardians standing at the front of the room. Two men and a woman. One was old, but still badass, the other was short and pretty built, making the girls in the room swoon. And the woman? I knew her.

"Hey, Guardian Hathaway. Long time, no see." I grin at Rose's mother, the famouse Janine Hathaway.

"Hello, Christina." she smiles politely.

"How have you been?" I ask, just to annoy Rose.

"Well, and you?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Still getting into trouble I see."

"Of course." I say, giving her a toothy grin.

Rose and her mom don't really get along. Rose feels abandoned because her mother left her to be raised by the academy while she goes back to being a guardian. There's a lot of anger there.

Stan, ignoring us, paces the room as he speaks to the class. "I know that this is unusual," he explains. "Visiting guardians don't usually have the time to stop by our classes. Our three guests, however, have made time to come talk to you today in light of what happened recently..." he pauses, and I flinch. "In light of what's happened, we thought it might better prepare you to learn from those currently working in the field." _**(pages 50-57)**_

The old dude went first, I don't know what was said, I was spacing out. I do know that it must have been a good story because clapping filled the room when he had finished speaking. Then it was the young guys turn. I was thinking about the Badicas and I felt my heart lurch. I could only imagine what their family felt. It was true, the Badicas are losing many of their memebers. There was only about a hundred or so, but the Dragomirs... Lissa was the only one left. That was who was mentioned in that message.

"So, I just want to figure out what went wrong in the begining." I hear Rose say, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I realized who she was talking to, and I paled. She is trying to pick a fight with her mother.

"It's not that simple," Janine replied, lips pressed in a tight line. "The venue had an extremely complex layout. We went through it initially and found nothing. It's believed the Strigoi came in after the festivities had started-or that there might have been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of."

The class ooh'ed and aww'ed over that. Rose didn't.

"So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during your first sweep or they broke through your 'security' you set up at the party. Seems like someone messed up either way."

''ENOUGH ROSE!" I say loudly, turning sideways in my seat to see her.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with-"

"I said enough, so sit there and keep your fucking mouth shut!"

I was pissed. I knew it wasn't Rose that was making me mad, well not completely. I had a crappy night, and I couldn't get the Badicas out of my head.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" she asks, offended.

I stand up, "I am _so _not in the mood Hathaway."

"How are you going to tell me to shut my mouth when it's none of your business?"

"You're making it the whole classes business. I get it, all right? You're having mommy trouble, stop being a little bitch and act like an adult and act accordingly."

"What the hell would you know about mommy trouble?" she asks, equally pissed off. "You don't even _have _a mom."

I felt like I had just been slapped. Only where it would hurt.

"Hathaway!" Stan says. "That is uncalled for. You are-''

"No," I interupt. "You're right, I don't have a mom. I don't know what it's like. So please forgive me if it hurts me to see you throwing away yours. I am all the time sticking up for your ass and taking your side even when I _know _that you're wrong, but you really are a selfish bitch. I would give _anything _to have a mother like yours. To _have _your mom. But you're too high and mighty to accept that you are in the wrong!"

"She left me!'' she yells, jumping to her feet.

"She did what she thought was right! You don't think that she would have kept you with her if she knew how to take care of you? You don't think it hurts her that she had to leave you here? That she doesn't wish she could have kept you?"

"What the hell do you know about wanting to keep a kid? Huh? What makes you think that you can lecture me on losing a kid? Yeah, she lost me when she left me, what do you-''

"Because I lost my little girl!" I yell, loudly.

Silence fills the room.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Stan asks me quietly.

I don't answer. I'm trying not to cry. It just hurts too bad.

"Chris..." Emmett says, as he leaves the wall that he had been stationed at.

"I'm sorry Emmy." I murmer, shulders sagging.

"Don't be. How many times do I have to tell you that losing her was not your fault?"

"But...I..." seeing his handsome face looking at me with love and concern, the tears do fall.

"Oh, Chrissy." he murmers as he pulls me into his chest.

"You... you were pregnant?" Rose asks, dumbfounded.

"Y-yes."

"When?"

"When we left the academy."

"That's why you were so willing to leave the academy? Because you were going to be a mom?"

"Yes. I was scared." I pull away from Emmett and stand near the front of the room. "I didn't know what to do."

"Was it Emmetts?" Alto asks.

"Yes, '' Emmett says proudly, but sadly. "_she_ was mine."

"Did you know that you were going to be a dad?"

"Not untill after they came back to the academy."

"How far along were you?" Janine asks me.

"Nine months. I went into labor and she died after birth, so I lost her."

"It was a girl?"

I nod.

"What were you going to name her?" Rose asks hesitantly.

"Rosemary Elizabeth Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Janine Ivishkov. Or Eli, for short."

"You were going to name her after me. Us?"

"Of course. Either that or Alberta Rosemary Lee-ann Vasilisa Ivishkov."

"You would name your daughter after me?" Alberta asks from the back of the room.

"Alberta, I see you as my mom, so of course I was going to name her after you.''

Suddenly I am very depressed. I turn to Janine.

''I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway, it was nice to see you again."

I gather up my stuff and just as I reached the door, my phone rang.

"Hello?''

Again, nothing but heavy breathing. But as I was going to hit 'End' a voice spoke, causing me to drop all of my things in horror.

"Did you like the little scene I set up for you, Mommy? I did it just for _you._"

It was the voice of a little girl. Terror gripped my heart.

"Chris? Are you allright?" Emmett asks, sounding so far away.

I shake my head, and I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the original story line, I only Christina and Emmett, and any other new characters that you haven't heard of. I hope that youu enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

-C.E.

Chapter Four

I woke up around lunch time. I was laying on one of the beds in the infermery, it's easy to tell because the smell of antiseptic wafted to my nose. Groaning internally, I sit up, only to have a hand push me down again.

"Not so fast, Love." Emmett says to me.

"What? Why?" I ask, my voice coming out as a croak.

"You hit your head when you passed out. The Doc says you have a mild concussion and you need to rest."

I frown. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm afraid so." says as she rushes into the room. "Tell me. How do you feel?"

''Perfect. Can I leave?"

She sighs heavily but says, "Might as well. I've done all I can do."

"Yay!" I yell, jumping out of the bed.

I quickly signed the papers, grabbed my belongings, and all but ran out of the building.

"Someones excited to be out of the big bad infermery."  
"Ya damn right I am."

He chuckles as he grabs my hand in his. We walk for a little bit, then he pulls me behind a building.

"What happened Chris? What was so bad about that phone call that would make you pass out?"

I look away, not knowing what to say.

"Chris, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I do." I say as I look up at him. "I... I just... I don't know how to word it."

"Just say it. I'll understand."

"...I've been getting these weird phone calls lately."

"Weird how?"

"Somebody keeps calling me but they don't say anything. At first I thought that it was just a prank call, you know? But it got worse. And today... they said something."

"What did they say?" he asks after a moment.

"It... s-she said, "Did you like the little scene I set up for you, mommy? I did it just for you.". Emmett, it was a little girl speaking, and after what was said in class... I freaked out."

"Oh, Chrissy. Don't worry about it. We'll get to the bottom of this, you'll see." he pulls me into his chest.

"I'm just so scared Emmett. I can't go anywhere without feeling like someones watching me."

"It's okay. I'll protect you. I promise."

He hugs me tightly and I feel the fear leave my body, leaving me feeling calm and relaxed.

"Hey, Em?''

"Yes Love?"

"Do you remember how yesterday you said that we could break my bed?"

He chuckles. "Yes."

"Can we now?"

"Are you in the mood Chris?"

"Oh yeah." I say, pulling him with me to my dorm.

As soon as I got him in my room, I shut and locked the door.

"How do you want to play, Love?" he asks huskily.

"I want to play 'Class Whore'." I grin. Class Whore is one of Emmetts favorites. Basically I play the slutty student and Emmetts the teacher. Kinda like real life, haha.

"Well then." He grins, face full of lust. "Come here bitch."

I slowly walk to him, wary of the punishments he's going to give me for being a bad girl.

"What have I done this time Guardian Mitchellson?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh you know what you did."

Looking at him, I can see that he's already a little hard.

"I don't think that I do. Can you tell me?"

"All you need to know is that you've been a bad bad girl." He says as he pulls me to him.

"And what," I say, looking at him from under my lashes. "Is my punishment, sir?"

"I'll show you."

He knocks all of my stuff off of my dressor and pushes me onto it, so that I am leaning over it. He then lifts my skirt and pulls my panties down so that they fall to my feet.

"Damn." He says, somewhat surprised.

"What?"

"You're pussys already wet."

I just giggle.

He runs his finger around my lips, teasing me.

"How hard do you want it Chris?"

"Play with me and find out."

"Oh, I plan on it Slut."

I moan at his vulgar language.

He then slips a finger inside of me.

"So damn tight. I can't wait to thrust my cock into you."

"Maybe you should eat me." I hint.

"Do you want me too?"

"Very much."

"Well then." but instead, he just thrusts another finger into me.

"Mmm..." I moan.

"Do you like that?"

"I'd like it even more if it was you dick."

"You're not wet enough yet. I don't want to rip you."

"Psh, your cock is huge. Even when my pussy is gushing, you still rip me."

"Good thing you heal fast, huh?" he whispers in my ear.

He then bends and flicks his tongue over me.

"Oh!" I exclaim, surprised.

Chuckeling, he does it again.

"You're a dick." I say as he stands back up.

"You love my dick."

"Mmm... That I do."

"I'm glad you said that. Suck me now slutt."

I turn, kick off my panties, and slide to my knees. I love it when he's like this. Demanding. I love it when he becomes dominate.

I undo his pants and his dick falls free.

"No underwear?" I ask.

"No."

I grin up at him. Such a turn on.

I grip his semi-hard shaft and run my hand up and down it, trying to harden him a bit more. When he's hard enough, I lean forward and lick the precum off of his tip.

"Mmm... More, Chris."

I slowly slide him into my mouth, hardly able to take him, he's so big. I take him all the way to the balls, then slide him back out.

"Faster bitch. You know how I like it." he says gripping my head.  
"And if I don't?"

"I'll spank you."

Heat shoots through me, making me wetter. I take him back into my mouth, faster this time.  
I swirl my tongue around his head, teasing him as my hands grip him tightly. I pull him in more and suck him roughly, knowing that that's how he likes it. He seems a little impatient though, and starts to thrust his hips, causing his cock to hit the back of my throat. I try my best to take him, but I can't take it anymore. I need him inside of me, now.  
I push him away, surprising him. I quickly stand up and shed all of my clothes, leaving on only my high heels. I once again bend over the dressor, my pussy on display for him.

"Please Guardian Mitchellson, I need your help."

"And what would that be?"

"I have an itch that I just can't seem to scratch, please help me." I say inocently.

He growls but walks over to me after stripping. He spreads my folds and rams his cock into me.  
"Uh!" I exclaim. "Ooh... Oh, yes baby."  
"How hard do you want it, Love?"

"Hard. Oh, please Emmy. Fuck me hard."

He begins to set a hard and fast pace, fucking me violently. I grip the sides of the dressor in order to stay up right.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight. Mmm... I love fucking you Chris."

I only moan in pleasure.

He grips my hips and pounds into me.

"Uh!" I moan. "Yes baby. Oh Emmyetta! I ya tebya lyublyu!"

"I ya tebya lyublyu, Kristina."_** (And I love you, Christina).**_He whispers in my ear as he slows his pace.

We both groan as he comes deep inside of me. I keep moving, rocking my hips, milking him.

"Uhh..." he moans, finally stopping.

We stay like that for a moment, not moving, then he pulls out of me when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he asks.

I move over to my bed, laying over the comforter and listening to Emmett, while admiring his naked form.

"Oh? When did you get here?" he asks whoever is on the other end.

"Yeah, I'll be there later, I'm busy at the moment. Uh huh. I'm going to bring someone though. No, you don't know her, yet. Later." and he hangs up.

"Who are you taking and where?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm taking you to meet an old friend of mine."

"Oh? I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You will."

"Or?" I ask, grinning.

"Or I'll punish you." he says as he walks to me.

"Mmm..." I say as he spreads my legs and bends between them.

"Do you want me to taste you, Love?"

"Very much so."

"Then go with me." and he bends down and licks me.

"Oh!" I moan as he sucks my clit. "Mmm... that feels good."

"Go with me." he says as he slips a finger into me.

"No."

He thrusts another in me, moving them roughly. "Go with me."

"Uh... N-no."

Suddenly he sits up, removing his fingers.

"What are you- Oh!" I moan loudly as he once again thrusts his cock into me.

"G-go with me." he grunts out as he once again sets a rough pace.

"Mmm... faster and I will."

He grins broadly at me and picks up his pace.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the original story line, I only own Christina and Emmett, along with whatever characters that are new to you. I hope that you enjoy this. Read and Review.

-C.E.

_**Chapter five**_

Just after the last class of the day is over, Emmett and I finally leave my room. He grabs my hand and drags me to the woods.

"Where are we going, Love?"

"To see my old friends."

"Am I going to like them?"

"You'll love them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he grins.

"Will they like me?"

"They'll love you."

He led me farther into the woods, holding my hand all the way.

"I know where we're going." I smile.

"Oh?" he raises a brow in amusement.

"Yeah, we're going to the old cabin. The one that we always snuck away to to get stoned."

He laughs. "Just don't tell Alburta, I may lose my job."  
I smile wryly. "Yeah, because fucking your student won't get you fired, just having smoked pot in your past will."

"I don't fuck you. I make hard passionate love to you."

I grin. "So you saying, 'I love fucking you Chris' didn't happen?" I joke.

"Of course it did. I just... I know that you like it when I'm vulgar and rough."

"You don't?"

"I do." he stops walking. "Chris, I love you. Yeah, we've fucked but... only when-"

"I know what you mean, Em. I love you too." I say as I kiss his nose and begin walking again.

We walk in silence the rest of the way, until we reach an old cabin. The logs worn and the roof sagging.

"I love this place." I smile in memory.

"Me too. Come on."

He drags me all the way to the door where he raps three times.

"It's open!" an unfamiliar voice calls out.

Emmett smiles at me and opens the door, ushering me in. I walk in and meet six pairs of eyes.

"Oh look." a dark haired woman smiles. "More party crashers."

"Hello to you too Tasha." Emmett grins fondly.

"Tasha?" I frown, looking at her. She is tall, like most moroi, but the right side of her pretty face is scarred. Ice blue eyes look at me curiously. "Ah." I smile. "Natasha Ozera."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?" I grin. "The warrior Moroi herself."

She laughs. "If what I have heard about you is true Ivishkov, it's that you're the real warrior."

I shrug.

"You two know each other?" Liss asks, confused.

"We've met."  
"When?" Christian asks, surprised.

"A few years ago." Tasha answers her nephew. "The queen had Chris attend a political meeting, she, uhh... expressed her views very diligently."

"Diligently?" I ask, laughing. "If breaking someones nose is what you call diligent then I think you may need to consort with a dictionary Ozera."

She laughs along with me. "Oh, Chris. This is my best friend Kimberly Badica." she indicates to a blonde hair, brown eyed woman.

"Hello." she says politely.

"Nice to meet you." I smile.

"So..." Emmett says. "Have any room for two more?"

"Of course we do Emmett!" Kim exclaims.

He smiles broadly.

"So... I love what you've done to the place. You've really cleaned it up." I say, looking around. The dust had been dusted and the bed made. The little kitchen was now stocked with food.

"You knew about this place?" Rose asks.

"Of course."

"You and Emmett haven't, um, _practiced _in here have you?"

"Not yet." I grin.

Emmett rolls his eyes. Dimitri looks really uncomfortable.


End file.
